The Shamed Prince
by Queen Simba94
Summary: Ever wonder why Kovu looks so much like Scar and who his father is? Well this story will tell you who Kovu really is. Own nothing but a few OCs, everything else belongs to Walt Disney.
1. The king takes his throne

"_It is time"_

Simba nodded and nuzzled his mother once more before walking up to the old baboon.

Simba smiled and hugged to monkey and said "Thank You,_ friend_"

Simba walked to the peck of Pride Rock and look to sky as rain fell onto his face.

"_Remember_"

Simba took a deep breath and roared to the heavens. The lionesses roared in union as the rain began to stop. Simba climbed down went to his mother who was talking to Sarafina.

"Mother"

Sarabi looked and smiled "Son, I missed you so much"

Simba hugged his mother and said "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it must have been hard for, but we will talk in the mother. Rest now, my Prince"

Simba smiled as Sarabi and Sarafina walked in the cave. He looked around and Find who he was looking for.

"Nala"

A beautiful blue eye, tawny lioness looked up and smiled.

"Simba"

They nuzzled and Simba said "As my to be queen, I want you to come and sleep with me"

"You sure, because you can pick another lioness. I won't be mad" said Nala looking down

Simba smiled and said "I will be, because I want you to be my queen. You're my best friend, Nala"

"Simba, I didn't know you felt that way" said Nala on the verge of tears

Simba nuzzled Nala and said "Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow"

Nala nodded and the two walked up to the cave.

A pair of red eyes growled as they disappeared in the dark.

"Zira, what are we going to do?" asked a dark brown lioness as a pale tan lioness walked through their small cave

Zira growled and said "I will revenged Scar's death"

The dark lioness blue eyes widen as she asked "How are we going to do that?"

Zira sighed as she said "I don't know, but I will come up with a plan and Simba will pay for taking my love and title away"


	2. Nightmares and new flames

"_Simba, help me!"_

"_Father!"_

_Mufasa slips down the face of the gorge._

"_Father, grab my paw!" cried Simba, his and Mufasa's red manes blowing in the wind from the stampede_

"_Simba, this is your fault, I'm very disappointed in you" roared Mufasa before falling to his death_

"_Nooo!"_

"Nooo!" shouted Simba as he woke up

Simba looked around to find the cave empty.

"Simba, are you alright dear"

Simba looked where the voice was coming and saw a pair of amber/orange eyes. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision and saw his mother sitting infornt of him.

"Simba, you were screaming in your sleep, what's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare, mother" said Simba sitting up with his head down

Sarabi took a paw and moved a piece of his mane out his eyes and said "It wasn't your fault son. Your father and I are very proud of you. We have always been proud of you, even the elephant graveyard"

Simba smiled and remember something.

"Mother, where's Nala? She always wakes me up, since we were cubs"

Sarabi looked to the ground and sighed, then put a smile on and said "She didn't feel to feel and wanted to get to fresh air. I told her to let you rest"

Simba nodded and stretched and said "You know today you get to find out who are daughter in-law will be"

Sarabi chuckled and said "I already know"

Simba smiled and mother and son walked out of the cave side by side. Simba covered his eyes as the sun hit them, but soon got used to the bright beam. Simba smiled as the lionesses bowed and nuzzled his sides.

"Simba!" shouted a tawny lioness as she pounced on the new king

Simba chuckled as he nuzzled he lioness lovely and said "It's always good to see you too, Nala"

The lioness eyes shot open at the name and reveal pretty blueish grey eyes.

"Um, I hope I'm not interpting something"

Simba gasped and pushed the lioness off him and ran to Nala.

"I thought she was you, I'm truly sorry, my love" said Simba nuzzling her

The blueish grey eye lioness growled as she watch the two nuzzled with love.

Nala pulled away and said "I guess you, don't remember my younger sister. Nani"

Simba shook his head and the lioness, Nani growled.

"Well I remember you, well my prince" Nani said in a flirty tone

Now it was Nala's turned to growled.

"Ah, I see de king is up"

Simba and everyone looked to see the old crazy, but wise baboon.

"Rafiki" shouted Simba as she gave the baboon a hug

"Now Simba, have you picked a mate yet?"

Simba smiled and said "Yes I have"

"Well, tell the pride who's' going to be their next queen" shouted Rafiki before walking to the peak of Pride Rock

Nani had hope in her eyes as Nala just sat by Sarafina and Sarabi waiting for his choose.

"Nala"

"What?" cried Nani

Nala smiled and went up to Simba and nuzzled him. They then walked up to Rafiki and the crowning of the Pride Lands Queen began.

_**AN/ I hope my readers liked this chapter. So Simba has two lionesses that got eyes on him. Review and tell me what you think. Thank You! Also my OC Nani means beautiful.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**_


	3. Meet Zira

Nani had tears in her eyes as she watched her sister roar alongside her cub hood love. She couldn't take it anymore and bolted down the rocky steps.

"Nani!" shouted Sarafina as her youngest daughter ran off into the Pride Lands

Nani ran faster hoping that no one will come after her. Tears burning her pretty eyes as she ran, she didn't see a pale tan lioness with red eyes.

"Ooff"

Nani sat up and rubbed her head and looked up and saw Zira.

"What's wrong, dear?" Asked Zira with the sweetest voice

Nani growled "None of your dam business" and went to walk off by Zira blocked her path

"Something I can help with?"

Nani snarled "There's nothing you or anyone can do" then she sat and cried "They're already married"

"Ah, so you wish to become queen" said Zira with a smirk

Nani's eyes grew wide and asked "How did, how did you know?"

Zira smiled and said as she circled Nani, "I know everything, and I believed we can help each other"

Nani was shocked and asked "How?"

Zira stopped in front of Nani and smirk "What do you want to do to that perthaic sister of your and the brute"

Nani growled "Kill them"

Zira grinned and said "I'm use Nala has some dirt on her, that we can use"

Nani tilted her head to the side and said "What do you mean?"

Zira smiled and said "You don't know, well my dear come with me and I shall tell you a story"

Nani looked confused but shook it off and followed Zira.

"Where can she be?" asked Nala leaning on her mate's shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't recognized her" said Simba with his head down

"Simba, it's not your fault. She just has to realize that you love Nala and Nala only" said Sarafina sitting by Sarabi smiling

"Now when do we expect cubs?" said Sarafina

At the mention cubs, Nala ran to the peak and threw up.

"Nala are you okay?" asked Simba walking up to his mate

Nala nodded and smiled, but threw up again over the side of Pride Rock.

"Some one get Rafiki!" shouted Simba

A dark brown lioness with colorless paws and reddish brown eyes ran off into the savannah.

"Simba, please I'm fine, call back Kula" said Nala weakly

"Nala, how long have you felt sick?" asked Simba

"Not...lon…" *thud*

"Nala?" shouted Simba

Nala lay on the ground past out.

_**AN/ How was that? I hope you guys liked it. So what do you think is wrong with Nala and what story about Nala that Zira has to tell? Only the future chapters will tell. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**_


	4. Serects are out

Nani and Zira walked through outlands as they came upon a large termite mound.

Nani looked around and was surprised at the size of lionesses Zira has. It was as big as the Pride Landers. Zira walked up to a high rock and sat. Nani followed suit.

Zira smiled and sneered "Now your sister is not all perfect as they all think"

"How come?"

"Well you and some other young lionesses was out hunting with Sarabi and your mother when it happened"

Nani just tilted her head.

"You see Scar wanted heirs and he wanted them anyway possible"

Nani's eyes grew wide as she asked "You mean?"

Zira just grinned and said "Now to put our planed in motion"

"Rafiki, how is she?" asked Simba once his friend walked out of the cave

Rafiki had a huge smiled on his face and said "They are fine, my friend"

Simba's eyes grew wide and asked "They?"

Rafiki nodded and said "Nala is pregnant" and walked down the rocky stairs

Simba sat there speechless.

"Simba, I'm sorry. I should have told you" said Sarabi

Simba's eyes went wide and he roared "You knew, all of you knew"

Sarabi's eyes went wide with fear.

"Who's the father?" roared Simba

"Scar" said Nala walking out of the cave with her head low

"You mated with that monster" growled Simba

"No! He seduced me" cried Nala

Simba had tears in his eyes and roared before running off.

"Simba!" cried Sarabi and Nala

In the distance Nani and Zira watched the king run with a broken heart.


	5. Seduced King

Zira smiled and said "The plan is in motion, go"

Nani nodded was about run after the retreating king when Zira stopped him.

"Here's a plant to make things go smoother" grinned Zira

Nani grinned and too the plant and ran after her beloved. Zira smirked as she returned back to her home. Nani followed Simba all the way to a jungle.

"Simba"

Nani walked closer and saw her love sloped over the following river.

Nani smiled and put the plant infornt of Simba's nose and sat back.

"What are you *Sniff* here?" Simba said the last part with a smile

Nani smiled and purred "I thought I could help you feel better" as she rubbed her body against Simba

Simba smiled as Nani walked off with her tail in the air. Simba purred as he ran after her.

"I'm sure he'll take you back" said Sarafina nuzzling Nala

"I hope so, I love him" cried Nala

Weeks have past and Nala's belly began to get big and no sign of Simba.

"Ah you don't have long to go. My queen" said Rafiki with a smile

Nala sighed and said "thanks Rafiki"

Nala got up and walked out of the cave to be greeted by some unfamiliar lionesses.

"Nala, these young ladies want to be a part of the pride" said Sarafina

Nala smiled and said "the king is away, but you may stay on judgment till he comes back"

Sarafina smiled at how well Nala handle the issues.

Nala sighed and walked back in the cave. Sarafina's smiled dropped.

"Any names?"

Nala looked up and saw her mother walking in the cave and sitting down.

"Yea if it's a girl 'Trash' and a boy 'Monster' or 'Devil'" said Nala

Sarafina growled "now it's not the cubs fault what happened, they didn't asked for your harsh treat meant before they even born"

"It's their fault that Simba is going take another lioness" snarled Nala

"You don't know that"

"Then where is he? He's probably with Nani"

Sarafina eyes grew wide as and sighed.

Simba groaned as pain shot through his head.

"Oh, what happened?"

"A lot happened" sneered a voice

Simba looked up and saw a pale tan lioness and Nani.

"Who are you?" asked Simba standing up

"I am Zira, Scar's mate and queen" Zira sneered

Simba's eyes grew wide and looked at Nani who was smiling.

"I remember you, what happened?"

Nani grinned and said "What do you think happened between a lion and a lioness when they are alone"

Simba was speechless as Nani rubbed her belly.

"Hopefully there's a little king in here, so he can take down his perthaic father" growled Nani

"Why are you going this? To me…to your sister?"

"I loved you, and you choose her" growled Nani

"I love your sister" growled Simba

"Even when she cheated on you with your father's murder" snarled Nani

Simba's head really started to hurt as he remembered everything.

"Lies" Simba roared

Zira and Nani were taken back at the roar.

"You seduced me, just like that monster did to Nala" growled Simba before running off

Nani was about to run after him when Zira put a paw out and stopped her.

"Let him go, we have our heir"


	6. Ghost Taka and birth

Simba stopped at a lake and cried "What have I done?"

Simba looked at the path that takes you straight to the Pride Lands. Simba looked at the other path that will take him longer to get home.

Simba sighed as he thought, _'the longer it takes to get home, and the more time I have to clear my head'_

Simba took a deep breath and walked down to long path. He stopped and looked back at the shorter path and sighed.

'_I hope Nala's ok'_

With another deep breath Simba continued down the long path home.

"AHHHhhhhhh!"

"Push Nala, push" shouted Sarafina

"Its ok, dear everything is fine" said Sarabi in a motherly voice

"Nala!" screamed Sarafina "I see a head!"

"Dear one more push" said Sarabi putting a paw on Nala's

"And we're done" said Sarafina

"I want to see it" said Nala

"My child, you gave birth to three cubs" said Sarafina before giving Nala her cubs

"Two boys and a girl, what are you going to name them?" said Sarafina as she sat next to Sarabi

Nala looked at her cubs and smiled. The two boys had golden pelts like Mufasa and Simba. The girl however was a reddish brown, like her father.

Nala growled.

"Calm down Nala, she looks like her grandmother more than anything" said Sarabi taking the girl and bathing her

Sure enough the cub had a light pale brown diamond on her forehead. Nala sighed and began to bathed her sons.

Simba decide to rest as the stars began to shine. He has been taking the long way over a month and still has a long way. He sided and lay his head down to sleep.

The winds began to pick up and thunder roared as the clouds began to form in the night sky. Simba woke up with the howling wind and gasped at the image of a lion in the sky.


	7. Shemar, Kopa & Kya

Simba's mouth began to dry as he asked "Father?"

The lion's appearance appeared as the lion chuckled. He was a well build reddish brown lion with a black mane and kind green eyes.

Simba growled "Scar"

The disappeared and appeared in front of Simba.

Simba' as widen as the lion spoke, "I am not Scar, and I am Taka. The lion that should of lived. But my jealousy of Mufasa got out of hand and I turned into that heartless monster"

Simba was speechless

"I am sorry what happened, for everything and even Nala"

Simba looked at Taka and said "Nala"

Taka nodded and said "She loves you and you love her. You both went though the same thing and you should work on it. The kingdom depends on it"

Simba gasped and taka "Go home, your queen needs you"

Simba just nodded as taka disappeared.

"Come on cubs, or you going to miss the sunrise" said Nala at the cave entrance

Three one and half month old cubs came running out of the cave and to the peck of Pride Rock.

"Wow" said the cubs in awed

"This will be one of ours one day mama?" asked a golden brown cub with blue eyes and a rich mild brown tuff on his head

Another golden cub rolled his teal eyes as he said "I am the oldest so I get the throne"

"Both wrong" said a reddish brown cub with blue eyes and a light pale brown diamond on her head

Nala sighed and said "I told you none of you are born of royal blood so you may not inherit the throne"

"Only our brother or sister will become king or queen" said the lioness cub with a grin

Nala smiled and said "You're right Kya"

"Mama, who's that?" asked the blue eye cub

"What are you talking about Kopa" said Kya looking too

Nala smiled as she roared "Simba!"

Nala bolted down the steps and ran into Simba who chuckled. They nuzzled and kissed and purred.

"I am so sorry" they both cried out

Nala was shocked and asked "for what?"

Simba realized that she doesn't know and said "for running off. It wasn't your fault"

"Mama who's that?" asked the teal eye cub

"Simba, I want you to meet my cubs, Kopa…"

The blue eye cub smiled

"Shemar…"

The teal eye cub just looked

"And Kya"

"Hi" said the lioness cub

"And cubs this is King Simba" said Nala with a smiled

The cubs all smiled

Simba smiled and whispered in Nala's ear we need to talk.

Nala nodded and told the cubs to go home and that she would be there later. The cubs nodded and ran back to Pride Rock.

Simba smiled as he said "Walk with me"

Nala smiled and the two walked off side by side.


	8. a new beginning

"I know what you're going to say" said Nala sitting down by a lake on the east side of the Pride Lands

"But I will make an exception for r the oldest cub" Simba said

Nala smiled and Simba finished "if something was to happen to our cub, then…"

Nala giggled and said "Shemar is the oldest" and licked Simba's cheek

Simba smiled and said "I have a question, but I understand if you're not ready"

"Simba I'm always ready for you" Nala said with a seductive smile

Simba smiled back and followed Nala in a nearby cave. The next morning Simba and Nala got up and head for home. As they were walking they spotted a pale beige lioness on the ground.

"Simba looked, we got to help her" cried Nala

Simba nodded and ran over to the fallen lioness.

The lioness opened her eyes and said "please take my son, I fear the sun has set on my time"

"Miss, where is your son?" asked Nala

The lioness lift her forepaw and revealed a dark beige cub with dark brown ear rims, a dark brown tuff on his head and bright blue eyes.

"What's his name?" asked Simba as Nala grabbed him by the scruff of the cub's neck

"Jayren" said the lioness before closing her eyes forever

Simba gasped and turned to Nala and said "Lets get back and have two lionesses buried her"

Nala nodded and the two set off once again to home.

"Simba, Nala where have you been?" asked Sarabi running out of the cave

Nala and Simba looked at each other and Nala placed the cub down and said "We were out talking, and lost track of time and on our way home we came across a lioness"

"And asked us to take care of her cub" said Simba

Sarabi smiled "Your father would be real proud of you"

Simba smiled as wind blew around Simba like a lion was hugging him.


	9. Kopa's Death

Zira paced back and forth growling.

"What are we going to do about those cubs?"

"Your highness"

Zira stopped and looked where the voice came from and saw a very pregnant Nani and a dark brown lioness and with blue eyes.

"Yes Ai" said Zira looking at the dark lioness

"I thought that maybe we could kill the cubs by using our cubs" said the dark brown lioness

Zira grinned and shouted "Vitani, Alka come here"

A light tan cub with a tuff on her head and blue eyes came running over with a grayish brown cub with blue eyes.

"Yes mother" said the light tan cub as she and her companion sat in front of Zira

"There are two cubs I want you to befriend" started Zira

"Um Zira, what about the girl" said Nani

"What about her, she's not the threat" growled Zira

Nani stepped back and said "I just thought it would be a better idea to befriend all of them, so no questions the plan"

Zira still had an angry look, but smiled and said "brilliant kid" then looked at the cubs and said "befriend the girl too"

Vitani and Alka nodded and ran off into the Pride Lands.

"Mama, can we go play?" asked Kopa

Nala was sun bathing on a rock with Sarabi and Sarafina.

Nala looking as her son and said "as long as you three stay near the watering hole"

Kopa nodded and ran to his brother and sister.

"I'll race you" shouted Kya as she ran ahead of her brothers

"Hey, that's not fair" yelled Shemar

Kya stopped dead in her tracks, leaving her brothers to run into her.

"Ow" cried Kopa

"Hey, why you stopped" growled Shemar rubbing his head

"Hey you two, by the watering hole who are you?" asked Kya walking over

Vitani looked up from drinking the clear, cold water and smiled as she walked to the incoming cubs.

Vitani sat and said "My name is Vitani and this is my friend, Alka"

Alka sat by Vitani and smiled, but growled as Shemar laughed and said "noble, ha I'll be the judge of that"

Kya rolled her eyes and said "don't pay him no mind, but you two wanna play"

Vitani and Alka looked at each other and Alka asked "play?"

Shemar growled and said "you don't know how to play? You got to be kidding me"

The sound of grass parting got the five cubs attention.

"My, this work better than I thought" sneered Zira as she appeared from the grass with Ai and four other lionesses

Nala's cubs grew wide with fear as Zira roared "Attack"

"Run" yelled Shemar

Zira smiled and gave chase with her followers in tow.

"Sir, trouble in the Pride Lands" squawked Zazu

"The cubs" cried Nala as she ran from Simba's side into the Pride Lands

Simba followed her with Kula, Sarafina and Sarabi in tow.

"Ma" cried Kya as she ran in a cave with Shemar

Kopa got separated and ran to a cliff edge.

"Well lookie here, a trapped cub" growled Zira

Kopa growled and pounce on Zira latching on her ear. Zira growled s she smack him off. Kopa lay on the ground with a piece of Zira's ear and three claw marks on his side.

"So long, cub" growled Zira as blood leaked from her ripped ear

Kopa closed his eyes as Zira hit him in the face with claws out and sent him over the cliff and into a raging river.

"Nooo!"

Zira looked and saw Nala running over to edge.

"No, my Kopa" cried Nala as tears ran down her cheeks

Simba ran over to his mate and nuzzled her, and then he turned to Zira "You are no longer allowed in these lands"

Zira smiled and said "I will be back, and you will die"

Simba growled as Zira and her followers ran off to the outlands. It was a long journey back home.

"Ma" cried Kya as she and Shemar ran to Nala

A tan-cream lioness with a tuff on her head and orange eyes smiled as the cubs run to their mother and her best friend. But that faded when she saw the tear stains on her face.

"Nala, what happen?" as a dark gold lioness with black ear rims and bright blue eyes

Nala looked at her friends and said "My son is dead" and walked up to the cave

The two lionesses looked at each other and looked at Simba as he came to them.

"Tama, Taaj I need you two to patrol the area while I comfort my mate"

They nodded and watched the king walked off before heading into the savannah.


	10. A New Home

Vitani ran in the termite mound out of breathe.

"Where have you been?" growled Zira

"I got lost"

Zira sighed and said "Where's Alka"

Vitani's eyes grew wide as she said "I thought she was behind me"

Zira put a paw over her head and sighed.

"No need to botther, those Pride Landers probably killed her" said Zira walked off

Vitani bowed her head in sadness.

"Come on child, let's find Ai and tell her the bad news" said Zira as she and Vitani disappeared in the darkness

Alka ran through the Pride Lands scared and lost. Thunder cracked as rain began to pour. Alka's fur began to get soaked. She spotted a cave and ran in for shelter.

'_I can't believe they didn't come looking for me'_

"I don't see anything" said a tan-cream lioness against the winds

"Yea me either" said a dark golden lioness

As they began to walk away they heard a voice cried out for help.

"You heard that" said the dark golden lion walking to the sound

"Heard what, Taaj" said the tan-cream lioness

"Hello, anyone here?" said Taaj as she looked in the cave and gasped at watch she saw

"Please don't kill me" cried Alka

Taaj smiled and said "I want to help you, where is your mother?"

"She and Zira abandoned me" cried Alka

Taaj looked down and said "would you like to live with me? I'll take care of you"

Alka looked at the lioness and said "you would do that"

Taaj nodded and grabbed Alka by her scruff and ran off to Pride Rock.

"What the..." started Tama but followed after her friend

Taaj ran in the cave and to her spot and lay down and began to bath the cub.

Alka giggled and said "I didn't get your name"

Taaj stopped and chuckled and said "Taaj"

Alka smiled "that's pretty, I'm Alka"

Taaj smiled, but that dropped when Simba and Nala came over.

"Who's this? Taaj" said Simba with a smile

"Alka, I found her while patrolling like you asked. She was abandon by Zira and her mother"

Simba's smiled dropped and growled

"Please Simba, let me keep her. I always want a child" cried Taaj hugging Alka close

Nala looked at the cub and seen something that she liked and she smiled.

"She can stay, I see good things for her" said Nala with a smile

Taaj and Alka smiled also.

Simba sighed and said "fine but if she does anything, it's on you"

Taaj nodded and continued to groom Alka.

"What was that?" asked Simba

Nala smiled and said "I'm sorry, but I have big plans for her" she licked her mate's cheek and said "we will talk in the morning"

Simba sighed and lay next to Nala as Kya rest in between Nala and him. Shemar looked on and sighed as he cuddled in between Simba's fore paws. Simba opened an eye and smiled, then closed it for the rest of the night.


	11. Birth of a Prince and a Princess

Zira lay in the lush green grass that she was forbidden to step paw on. Not far away from her and her two followers was a herd of Zebra.

'_One more step' _

Just as Zira was about to give chase the herd gallop off.

"Mother, mother" yelled a thin grey/brown lion with a skinny black mane and bright red eyes

"Dam" growled Zira as she stand up and looking at her son, Nuka

"What is it, you fool" growled Zira

"Nani, is in labor" said Nuka

Zira's eyes widen and looked at her followers who nodded and ran after the herd. While Zira and Nuka ran to the Outlands.

Nani growled as she lay on the ground and sweat drenched her pelt. Zira ran in and sat by her as she began to push.

Zira went to get the cub as the sound of a cub cry reached her ears. Zira gave the Nani the cub and sat back and smiled.

"Ah, what a fine cub he is" purred Zira

Nani smiled and began to bath her son.

"What are you going to name him, child" said Zira

"Kovu" purred Nani

Zira smiled and said "Perfect"

A few months later the Pride Lands animals from great to small traveled to Pride Rock, for a new heir was born and is being presented to the kingdom.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over _

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Zazu flies to the tip of Pride Rock and bows as Simba and Nala carrying a bright golden brown bundle in her mouth. Rafiki smiled and took the cub from Nala and lifted her in the air. The animals cheered and shouted for their future ruler.

In the sun the images of Taka and Mufasa was smiling down upon the new heir. The cub's reddish brown eyes grew wide with excitement as a wind blew past lion embrace it. Rafiki smiled and gave the cub back to Nala. Nala walked back in the cave and lay down and began to bath the cub.

Kya and Jayren came walking in and sat next to Nala forepaws.

"Jai, this is my little sister Princess Kiara" said Kya with a proud smile

Nala smiled at her daughter.

Jayren looked at Kiara closely and said "She sure is beautiful, Queen Nala"

Nala smiled and said "Thank You"

"Come on cubs leave the princess to rest she had a big day" said Sarabi walking in the cave

"Ok" said the cubs as they ran out

Sarabi chuckled and said "See you in a bit, get some rest" then she too walked out of the cave

Nala smiled and soon join her princess in the land of dreams.


	12. Serects out-2(Nala finds out)

Simba yarned and stretched. He sat up and smiled at Nala who had a five month old Kiara in her paws.

"Good morning, my queens" whispered Simba as he licked their heads

Simba shook his head to get his mane loose and walked down the rocky stairs and to the watering hole. As he was drinking the sound of paws reached his ears.

"Who's there" growled Simba

"Calm down big boy" purred Nani as she walked out of the tall grass

"What do you want?" growled Simba

Nani smiled and said "I want you to meet someone"

Simba's eyes widen as Nain placed a dark brown cub with a darker brown tuff on his head and green eyes in front of him.

Nani grinned at Simba's face.

"Meet your son, and future killer, Kovu" purred Nani

Simba growled "That's not my son"

"Oh but he is a prince, he has your blood, and Scar's" sneered Nani

"He's no prince, I disown him as son for he is an Outsider born for hate" growled Simba

Nani smiled and said "A shamed prince, you will regret this. Mark my word Simba"

Nani grabbed a shaken Kovu and ran off. While he turned to see Nala in tears.

Simba gasped and said "I'm sorry, Nala. She seduced me"

Nala shook her head and ran off in tears.

Simba sighed and looked back at the outlands and roared "If I ever see you or that cub again I kill you and him"

Nani smiled as she heard his cries and continued the run home. Simba sighed again and walked home ashamed of himself.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, cheating on my daughter and blaming on her sister. That you slept with" growled Sarafina once Simba got home

Sarabi came out and said "Tell me what happen"

Simba sighed and told them the story.

Sarabi gasped and said "He's telling the truth"

Sarafina just looked and ran to her crying daughter.

Simba looked up asked "What happen?"

Sarabi sighed and said "Nala wasn't to only he seduced"

Simba's eyes went wide and he was speechless.

"Me and Sarafina fought off Scar as many times, but when it came for Nala he did what he did to us after so many fights. He gave us these plants and we were at his power. Me and Sarafina became pregnant"

Simba was speechless, but manage to ask "What happened to the cubs?"

Sarabi was looking at the ground, but when she did look at Simba tears ran down her face.

"We lost them, they were stillborn"

Simba had tears running his face now as he felt sorry for what his mother been through. He hugged her, Sarabi hugged him back and they stud there for a while till Sarabi pulled away.

"Go, your queen needs you" smiled Sarabi

Simba smiled and said "You will always be my queen mother" and gave her a kiss before running the direction Sarafina ran


	13. Exploring for the First

Simba walked behind pride rock to see his queen sitting up with her tail wrapped around her.

"Nala...I'm sorry"

Nala sniffed up some tears and said "as much as this hurts, I understand you had not control, just like Scar"

"And I understand…so will you continue to be my queen?"

Nala smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way" as she rubbed her head under Simba's chin with a purr

A few months later it's time for Princess Kiara to venture out. A six month old Kiara giggles as she runs for Pride rock's edge.

"Wow"

Then she was about to head down the rocky stairs till a large golden paw catches her.

"Whoa. Where you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her away from the edge.

"Daddy! Let go!"

The princess keeps giggling she tries to escape her father's hold.

"I just want you to be careful"

Ignoring what her father is saying she starts to chase a butterfly that fly past. Until Simba steps lightly on her tail to him her down.

"Kiara…are you listening? Accidents happen. You can easily get hurt, or stepped-"

Kiara rolls her eyes as she says this well-practiced line along with her father and finishes it for him.

"…hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost"

"And remember…I want to stay in sight in of Pride Rock at all-"

"At all times I know"

Kiara's testy at the repetitive warning. She continues reciting.

"And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go please" said Kiara giving her father his trademark smile

Nala only shook her head and said "Mind your father, Kiara"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Yes mom"

"And stay away from the Outlands"

Kiara nodded and Simba sighed.

"As long as you take one of your friends" said Simba

Kiara smiled and said "Okay" and ran to the cane entrance shouting "Jai! Jai"

The eight month old dark beige cub ran out of the cave.

"Yea princess"

"C'mon, we're going exploring" shouted Kiara before running down the rocky stairs and into the Pride lands with Jayren running in tow


End file.
